Shido Itsuka
Shido Itsuka or also know as Shido Takamiya is the main protagonist and hero from Date A Live franchise. He was adopted into the Itsuka family at a young age, and he has a younger foster sister named Kotori Itsuka, as well as a biological younger sister named Mana Takamiya. Shido has been living a fairly average normal life until just recently. At the start of the series, and his new high school year as a 2nd year student, he accidentally stumbles into a world unknown to him or to the public for that matter of facts. Discovering the real reason behind the spacequakes and the fight between the Anti Spirit Team and the Spirits; forcefully or voluntarily, Shido was brought into the secret organization known as Ratatoskr that is commanded by his little sister, which was also a surprise to him. With the only explanation from her being that only he can save the Spirits, Shido reluctantly joins due to his nature to help and/or save people in need. Going about with his normal life and saving Spirits is one thing, but with each new encounter and new Spirits to save, there is always some type of new hardship on Shido's mental health, since he has to deal with the opposite gender, which he does not have much experience dealing with. He is voiced by Nobunaga Shimizaki in the Japanese version of the anime and Josh Grelle in the English version, the former of whom also voices Shinichi Izumi. Physical description Shido has all the looks of an average young man in high school. With blue hair down to his neck, amber brown eyes, and has straight hair and bangs. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform. His height is stated to be 170 cm in the anime. During the events of Miku Lily Arch, Shido crossdresses as a girl in order to interact with Miku Izayoi, and he disguised himself as his alternate identity, Shiori Itsuka. During the time he crossdressed, he was seen with long blue hair, and he wore the standard female Raizen High School uniform. He also had a hair clip, which seemed to be a flower of some sort. Psychological Description An average young man that originally had no interests in the opposite gender until he got forced to be by his little sister. Basically, he has to deal with females on a constant basis, which he is not used to. Another interesting personality Shido has as described by Kotori: "onii-chan had become strangely sensitive to the despair inside people.—Mm. Something like everyone rejecting oneself—thinking that one will never be loved by anyone else. Well, basically what he had been like back then. If there was someone with such a melancholic expression, even if it was a complete stranger, he would probably go help them without a second thought." Shido is also a very kind-hearted person, and can sympathize with others; these traits are what caused most of the Spirits to fall in love with him, as the thing they seem to lack most of all has always been a person who can do exactly this: i.e. accept and understand them. Even Miku, who treated everyone like puppets, ended up changing her world view because of him. He also possesses a strong will and a friendly willingness to forgive others. He will press on to save the Spirits despite great personal risk to himself. When responding to Natsumi's comment about the trouble she caused him, he compares her actions to what he went through during all of his past attempts to help spirits and can only call her actions childish pranks: this is a girl who nearly ruined his reputation and erased all his friends and would've then erased him had she succeeded. History The past of Shido is wrapped in mystery and steeped in questions. It is not known who was his parents, why he was abandoned, why Shido is only human in the world able to seal the Spirits, what is his relationship with the Phantom, what is the involvement of his past with Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott and most importantly; "what is Shido Itsuka". Abandoned by his birth mother, Shido was adopted into the Itsuka household at a young age. Five years ago, an incident caused Kotori to become a Spirit due to a misunderstanding on her part and was tricked into becoming one, but neither of them can remember anything about that incident until Kotori personally used her powers again five years later, which awakened those memories in both of them again. It was discovered that Shido possesses the ability to seal the powers of Spirits around the time Kotori became a Spirit, but it is not known how he got it in the first place. Before the incident, Shido seems to have met Origami Tobiichi, who lived in the same district, since she claimed to know him when they first met at the school while Shido couldn't recall anything about their meeting. During the events of Tobiichi Devil, it is revealed that this is because Origami met the future Shido, who traveled back 5 years to the past using Kurumi's Yud Bet and eventually shrunk his body with Natsumi's power to find out the reason for Origami's Inversion. After saving the 11-year-old Origami from being crushed by a part of a burning building, Shido comforts Origami, who, at the moment, on the verge of despair. He said that she can give anything to him and don't feel despair in which Origami replied that she will give him her tears, smile, happiness, enjoyment and everything with the exception of her anger towards the spirit who killed her parents. Powers & Abilities Shido has the mysterious, and unique ability to seal the powers of the Spirits into his own body, which was first discovered sometime in the past when Kotori was turned into a Spirit. To use his ability to seal a Spirit’s power, the Spirit in question must meet a certain condition or requirement. Those conditions or requirements are that, the Spirit in question must show affection, trust, closeness, and/or intimacy towards Shido. Once these conditions of affection are high enough between Shido and the Spirit in question, he can seal their power by kissing them on the lips. Depending on the Spirit itself and how much power they originally had, Shido can either seal a majority of their power or all of it. Shido can also “borrow” the power of a Spirit he sealed, but it depends on how close or intimate he is with that Spirit. This explains the nature of his regenerative abilities. However, it seems that using a Spirit's power (other than regeneration) taxes his body with great pain. Thus far, he has automatically used Kotori's healing powers and has learned to use Tohka's Sandalphon, and later even summon Yoshino's ice. He was, however, unable to call these powers out of his own free will until the case with Natsumi, where he finally pulled out Sandalphon intentionally. Also, due to the sheer amount of Spirit energy sealed inside of his body, Shido has been shown to possess a level of protection or immunity towards the abilities of other Spirits, being able to withstand Kurumi Tokisaki's City of Devouring Time with little effort, as well as being unaffected by Miku's Solo. Should the Spirits' emotions become unstable enough, their powers will begin to return to them and leave Shido. This means he'll have to seal them again should their powers fully return to them, but usually this only results in the Spirits temporarily regaining portions of their original power. However, as shown in the cases of Kotori, and much later on Tohka, it is possible for the Spirits to take back their full powers without the need to become emotionally unstable. Additionally, in terms of other abilities, Shido also possesses good cooking skills and, much to his own dismay, due to having to crossdress in order to interact with Miku, Shido learned how to utilize makeup on a level comparable to most girls, enough that he was the one asked to use said skills on Natsumi. His acting skills proved effective enough to deceive his schoolmates and Miku herself, who was, at the time, a serious man hater. Gallery Itsuka.Shidou.full.1737713.jpg|Date A Live Anime 225px-Shido.png|Rinne Utopia 194px-Chara0_0.png|Ars Install 338px-SampleImage_842432.jpg|Manga Sekihiko Inui 480px-10750228_327145487469381_1375671317282674961_o.jpg|Date A Radio 331px-3d3f3b5bf460cdc34580e784f2ddacbf.jpg|Date A Party 329px-31.jpg|Manga V.1 Date.A.Live.full.1739897.jpg|Shido protecting Maria from Marina Arusu (Ars Install) DAL_v4_05.png|Shido protecting Kotori 640px-DAL_v1_04.png|Shido offering himself to save Tohka 640px-DAL_v7_03.jpg|Shido saving Miku from Dark Tohka 640px-1411139708048.jpg|Shido facing 2nd Timeline Kurumi Tokisaki 640px-Dal-kiss1.png|Shido kiss Tohka 340px-425px-DAL_V9_1h.jpg|Shido facing Ellen Mira Mathers 640px-Tohka_Dark_kiss.png|Shido kissing Dark Tohka 342px-T34.jpg|Shido facing Phantom with Rinne Sonogami appearance 640px-Shido-date-a-live-35969587-1366-768.png|Shido funny T-Virus rape smile 480px-Miku68.png|Shido after kiss Miku Izayoi 640px-DLpII.png|Shido with Yamai Sisters 640px-Vlcsnap-2014-05-10-15h22m52s16.png|Shido fights against Bandersnatchs Droids DJFwspe.png|Shido facing his Complete Monster and his true enemy, Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. 640px-10374938_649215751833688_8240135175274385810_n.jpg|Shido gets stabbed by Ellen Date A Live Shidou Itsuka Preview Render .png 5ce41f032281f9122f4fbe3d8f48f052_480.jpg 10433202_649215715167025_5628726530164205425_n.jpg PSYdiZ0.jpg|Shido with Ellen Mira Mathers on the cover of Volume 12 Movie_Outfit_-_Shido.jpg|Shido in Date A Live film appearance DAL_v12_cover.jpg|Evil Shido Itsuka Shiori Gallery 404px-Shiori_II.png 640px-2.jpg 640px-Vlcsnap-2014-05-09-16h16m18s204.png 640px-Shiori_-_Tohka.png 640px-3.jpg 426px-Miku_&_Shido.png|Shiori (Shido) facing Miku as a villain WLT7aRK.gif 640px-44._Jpg.jpeg 640px-12.jpg Videos Date A Live - Kissing Scene Shido Crossdressing Scene - Date A Live ll Date A Live II - Tohka singing performance Date a Live II - Tohka and Shidou kissing scene 2 Date a Live II - Onsen escape Date A Live II - Shido Death and Dark Tohka Date A Live II - Shido kiss Dark Tohka Date A live 2 funny toilet scene (shido x Origami ) Trivia *Shido has two little sisters. Kotori Itsuka as his foster sister and Mana Takamiya as his real sister. Both Shido and Mana have amnesia about their pasts, while both Shido and Kotori had their memories of 5 years ago erased by Phantom. *Isaac Westcott seems to know Shido's true identity, calling him by his real surname, "Takamiya", before retreating near the end of Volume 7. (Season 2: Episode 10 in the anime) *Shido is the one who gave the black ribbons to Kotori due to the day being her birthday after he sealed her powers in the past. *His family name "Itsuka" means "Five Streams/Rivers". *His first name means "Samurai's Code", an reference to his loyal personality and dedicated nature. *The powers of the spirits Shido has sealed have been used in the order he sealed them. **He sealed Kotori first and can use her regeneration ability, while he can use Tohka's Sandalphon and Yoshino's ice powers who he sealed 2nd and 3rd respectively. **This is eventually contradicted with Natsumi, who at the time was the last one he sealed, but he used her powers before Miku's or Yamai's. *Due to a promise to Tohka that he wouldn't kiss any other girl besides her, Shido always tries to seal a Spirit's powers when Tohka isn't looking. Unfortunately for Shido, Tohka always ends up walking onto the scene as it happens. **Tohka ended up walking in on the Yamai twins' powers being sealed. **This happened again when Miku's power was being sealed in the anime. **It happened a third time with Natsumi after stopping the artificial satellite from crashing onto Tenguu city. ***In all three cases, they kissed him when he wasn't expecting it. *Shido couldn't recall the meeting with Origami even though she claimed to know him when they first met. In Volume 11 it is revealed that this is because she first met him when he traveled back 5 years into the past. **Shido was also indirectly responsible for creating her new personality after her parents were killed. External Links * * Category:Anime Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Siblings Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Pure of heart Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pacifists Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Child Nurturer Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Chaotic Good Category:Evil exterminators Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Martyr Category:Empowered Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Immortals Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Bond Creator Category:The Chosen One Category:Nemesis Category:Orphans Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Bond Protector Category:Animal Kindness Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Universal Protection Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Defenders Category:Amnesiac Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Spirit heroes Category:Narrators Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:War Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Spatiokinetic Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Gyrokinetic Heroes Category:Berserkers Category:Parents Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Saved Soul Category:Super Hero Category:Casanova